1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic recording and playback heads and, more particularly, to thin film magnetic recording and playback heads which employ shielding.
2. Description of Related Art
In the continuing drive for increased storage density in magnetic media storage devices, thin film magnetic heads have been developed. As opposed to earlier types of magnetic heads, the fabrication of which involves significant piecework and manual handling of individual parts, thin film magnetic heads take advantage of semiconductor fabrication processes to form a large number of heads simultaneously on a common substrate or wafer.
One such head which is formed by a semiconductor thin film process is disclosed in the article, "A New Thin Film Head Generation IC Head" by J. P. Lazzari et al., IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 25, No. 5, September 1989. A cross-sectional view of the Lazzari head is illustrated in FIG. 1 as head 10. Head 10 is fabricated within a recess 15 in a silicon substrate 20. A gap 25 is shown in the uppermost portion of a magnetic layer or yoke 30 situated within recess 15. Head 10 is shown positioned adjacent magnetic recording media 35. A magnetic coil 40 is wound around magnetic yoke 30. A plurality of sliders with respective heads 10 thereon are fabricated from a common silicon wafer substrate using semiconductor thin film processes. The sliders are then diced up into individual slider assemblies.
To attenuate the amplitude of undesired signals which might otherwise reach a recording/playback head, shielding can be used between the head and the potential noise source. Unfortunately, providing separate shield structures between head and noise sources can contribute significantly to the ultimate cost of the head.